Bull
Bull 'is the eleventh episode in season eight of . Synopsis Two murders that happen during Las Vegas' annual bull riding rodeo are investigated by the CSIs, who find that the murders might be connected to illegal bull breeding. Plot When a successful cowboy, Cody Latshaw, turns up dead only hours after getting thrown from a bull, the CSIs move in to investigate. Though the bull definitely did a number on him, a later injury to his neck killed him. Soon, another murder is tied to Cody's: his prostitute ex-girlfriend Tiffany, who died in a hit and run accident. Cody's truck has damage to its front end, leading the CSIs to believe he was responsible for her death. To make things even more complicated, the dead girlfriend's pimp Ricky is found dead the following day of a shotgun wound at a local bar. Troy, another cowboy Tiffany had just met and was about to run off with and marry, confesses to killing Ricky, mistakenly believing the pimp had prevented Tiffany from showing up at their wedding. And though it appeared that Cody was the one who ran Tiffany down as she was on her way to the chapel, two other men who worked for the rodeo were really behind the wheel. The night of the two murders, they were trying to rob bull owners of some valuable semen, and a drunken Cody interrupted them. One punch on top of Cody's earlier injury was all it took to kill him, and the two men tried to make it look like an accident. Later, as they rushed their bull "product" to their buyer, they hit Tiffany as she crossed the street, killing her. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Captain Jim Brass Guest Cast *Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *David Berman as David Phillips *Jewel as Herself *Nicole Sullivan as Nancy Twicker *Eric Pierpoint as Cash Dooley *Julie Brown as Connie Dellaquilla *Joseph Campanella as Grissley Geezer *James Hiroyuki Liao as Erik Hong *Ty Murray as Himself *Patrick McGaw as Cody Latshaw *Chuck Hittinger as Troy Birkhart *Brendan Wayne as Dustin Lightfoot *Shane Conrad as J.J. Milton *Shooter Jennings as Himself *Robby Turner as Himself *Ryan Wariner as Himself *Bryan Keeling as Himself *Faren Miller as Himself *Garry Murray as Himself *Tamara Braun as Coco *Colin Kim as Officer Choi *Whitnee Patterson as Tiffany Rigdon *Rachael C. Smith as Buckle Bunny #1 *Libby Mintz as Buckle Bunny #2 *Candice Cunningham as Bride *Anna Lucinska as Cowboy Girl *Christopher J. Smith as Best Man Quotes :'Greg: Cowboys, cattle rustling, and now a shooting at the dance hall. :Nick: Welcome to the Wild West. Goofs *Cash takes Cody's pulse with the back of his fingers on the nail-side but finding a pulse in that position isn't possible. His hand also changes from nail-side to fingerprint-side touching Cody's neck between shots. Notes *Catherine used to date a bull rider. *Grissom is a fan of cowboy poetry. Trivia *The singer performing the National Anthem at the beginning of this episode is Jewel Kilcher. Jewel's long-time boyfriend, retired professional bull rider and PBR president Ty Murray, also appears as himself in this episode. *The check stub found in the dead bull rider's truck has an error. It shows the zip code for Elk City, OK as 93644, but that's the zip code for Oakhurst, CA. So 73644 would be correct zip for Elk City. *This was the last episode completed before the WGA strike that started on November 5, 2007. *The pre-production name for this episode was, "Booty and The Beast." *The Poem: "I can't help now but wonder what your brown eyes were concealing. They just showed me reflections of all that I was feeling. Our bodies close together like my right hand in my glove. Heart pounding with excitement and dare I say it love. I know I'll never own you it's your nature to run free. But I'll pray the lord above that one day you'll come back to me. Then we'll ride off in glory until our time is done. And I will be your hero, your cowboy in the sun." See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8 Episodes